


Tricks and Treats

by VV90



Series: Rafael/Reader [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VV90/pseuds/VV90
Summary: Rafael Barba does not feel much like celebrating but you have other plans..





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Who is ready for some Halloween in May?

Rafael Barba hated Halloween.

He hated snaggle toothed pumpkins, silly costumes and annoying kids begging for candy. He hated ghosts, scary movies and spiced lattes too. He wanted to go as far as to say he hated the entire month of October as well but even Rafael knew that was ridiculous. There was a time when none of this bothered him but over the years, he started to change.

Between the death threats at home and violence at work, there was too much darkness. The last thing he wanted to do was to celebrate a holiday that basically glorified the macabre. So, this year he decided to boycott the holiday altogether. He just had one problem.

He loved you, _dearly_.

And you adored Halloween. You loved anything that was spooky and fun. You loved every movie, haunted house and anything pumpkin flavored. You practically swooned whenever you saw kids or hell, anything small dressed in a costume. When you came across the department store display in mid-July, you ignored his groan and dramatic eye roll. You were too bewitched to care and despite his annoyance, Rafael could not help but be enamored by the whole scene as well.

Rafael found quickly there was nothing he loved quite as much as seeing you smile. So he was patient, watching as your delicate fingers skimmed over the decorations, taking your time to inspect each and every one. Against his better judgement, he thought just seeing them might be enough to satisfy your craving for now but the moment you looked over, he was in trouble. You nearly had him too but as much he enjoyed making you happy, he just wasn't ready to budge on the issue quite yet.

He thought back to that lazy summer morning on his way home from work. The weather was cold, wet and dreary but through the fogged up window of his cab, he watched the world go by. There was always something happening in the city and an electricity that he’s yet to come across anywhere else. Tonight that feeling was amplified. Even with the rain, the people of New York were out in droves ready to celebrate the scariest night of the year.

Rafael felt a pang of sadness _(some might even call it guilt)_ as he shared an elevator with Mulan. The little girl lived down the hall from them and regularly stopped you both. Of course, you were the more amusing one of the two, usually engaging the kindergartener in a lively discussion about school or whatever else popped into her head. Gracie was less than impressed when he told her you would not be going trick-or-treating and offered him a few pieces of candy from her pink bucket. Even though it should not have bothered him, he knew how excited his wife was about today. In his defense, you seemed to hold the same enthusiasm for every holiday that passed but he still compromised.

This year, Christmas would be better. Rafael promised he would take some time off work. He was going to help put up as many trees, sparkling lights and festive decorations as your heart desired. They would go see the Nutcracker and he might even stay awake for midnight mass. They just needed to get through Halloween first.

As he unlocked the door, all the pressure and stress of the day began to fade. Rafael knew at the very least his wife would be excited to see him. An hour ago you phoned, asking when he might be home and what he wanted to do for dinner. Even though you seemed normal enough, the lawyer immediately picked up on the nervousness in your voice.

Already wound up, his frantic mind immediately went to the worst case scenario but as soon as you mentioned the movie marathon you spent most of the day watching, a smug smirk formed. You scared yourself and now that it was getting dark, you wanted him home. No one would probably ever believe him but he was the one who made you feel protected. Whenever you were scared, you cozied up to his side and he would be lying if he said that didn't stroke his ego just right.

Inside he wasn't shocked to discover every light and the television on. His wife seemed to think both ghouls and murderers alike were frightened by only two things, loud noises and fluorescent bulbs. He would prefer you to just set the alarm and lock the door when he wasn't home but but that worked too. Then again, maybe not considering you were nowhere to be found…

“Cariño, I’m home.”

Only a glass of red wine, phone and an unmarked bag sat on the large island in the kitchen. He took a large gulp as he searched for the perfect piece of chocolate from the bowl. A neutral black dish. He may have been boycotting the holiday but even Rafael was quick to admit he would miss the excess sweets hanging around the apartment. He quickly polished off another three pieces before he turned his attention back to the mysterious black bag.

Before Rafael could get a good peak though he heard his wife coming down the hallway. For a brief moment, he considered taking advantage of the situation and trying to scare you but you caught him before he could hide. “Raf, please don't turn around,” His brow furrowed at the order but he did as you asked or at least, he tried. He stayed put for twenty long seconds or the amount of time it took for you to get up the courage to reach for the bag. “You ass! I was trying to surprise you!"

  
_You succeeded_. Rafael was no stranger to his young wife in lingerie. He can say with confidence, he has seen more lace, satin and silk in the last four years together than he has in his entire life. You had expensive tastes, not that he was complaining. He loved to spoil you and he was more than willing to indulge the pricey habit. He was just surprised to see you look so..

To be frank, you looked a little cheap. His beautiful wife was dressed as a naughty schoolgirl. He quickly found himself aroused and ashamed or maybe he was ashamed how quickly he was aroused. There really wasn't much of a difference at that point. You still looked like something he could pick up on any seedy stripclub or better yet, what he jacked off to all through high school. _Why did he tell you that?_

“I think you owe me a little Halloween.”

He owed you for a lot more than Halloween but that was something else entirely. You stomped your feet, demanding he pay attention. Rafael might have taken you seriously too if you did not cross her arms, forcing your breasts to strain against the flimsy fabric. The small sheer top left nothing to the imagination and the tiny plaid skirt failed to cover much more. As hard as he tried to focus on that, his only thought was how lovely you would look over his knee right now. “The shoes were supposed to be the finishing touch.”

_Right, the shoes_. You really thought throwing on a pair of stripper heels would make a huge difference. That’s what he was guessing was in the bag. As he took the ensemble in one more time, he decided to play along. “Well, let me see then.” Rafael’s suggestion hung heavy in the air as he rolled up his sleeves and leaned against the counter, now waiting for you to move. Even though this was all entirely your idea, you just stared at him like this was all far more trick than treat. “Come on, I'm not going to bite. Unless you want me to.”

You shook your head no as you reached for the bag. The original plan was for him to come home later, when the look was complete but that obviously changed now. As you turned away from your husband, he grabbed your forearm and pulled you in front of him. “Right here,” he demanded, growing more secure as you quickly began to falter. You were always so confident and it did far more for him than it should to see you question yourself in that way. The thought alone was enough to make his jaw tick as you leaned on him for support and slowly put on the patent leather platforms. “Why don't you give me a nice twirl.”

  
Rafael was wrong - again. The shoes really did make a difference. With them on, his imagination ran wild as he thought about when and where his wife might have found them. What did you wear? Did people stare at you as you browsed the selection? There was a seedy little shop just around the corner from where you taught. While the idea of you in a place like that on your own was unsettling, he also could not deny that it turned him on. “You still look like a whore.”

A smirk pulled at the corner of your mouth and that sight alone made his cock throb. Rafael was aware from the beginning that their relationship raised a few eyebrows. He’s heard the whispers and what people said behind his back but he didn't care. He worshipped you. “How about you go wait for me in the bedroom,” he directed, tipping his head toward their master further down the hall. This time you stood there less out of apprehension and more out of defiance, which just would not do. “Go on, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

A hard slap on the ass let you know that he meant business and was the only encouragement you needed to get moving. As he watched you disappear, he enjoyed the preview of the faint red hand print from underneath the full skirt. _Dios mios_.

He did not rush back to your side. Instead, he took his time, responding to any last minute emails he had and making a few calls. It would do his impatient bride good to wait a little while longer anyways. He already knew by the time he joined you again, you would be squirming in anticipation.

“No, I'm still here,” he apologized, temporarily distracted by what your busy hands were more than likely up to right now. “I want him locked up as much you do, Liv. Unless you come up with more evidence, there is nothing I can do.”

Rafael took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair as she rambled on and on. The last few weeks have been much busier than he expected and he found himself counting down the days until his upcoming vacation. To try to make up for the fact that he missed (not forgot) their anniversary while working a huge case, he booked a surprise tropical getaway. “You know as well as I do, that won't work,” He rolled his eyes, trying to reason with her which only proved to be more frustrating. “Liv, just think about what I said.”

Liv let her feelings be known before hanging up. _You're welcome_ , he thought, tossing the phone down. His blood pressure was through the roof these days and other than a couple daily medications, there were only two ways he’s learned to control it. Rafael reached for one in the cabinet above his head as he tried to focus on the other. Pouring a healthy serving of the amber liquid, he thought about his wife lounging on the sandy beach in nothing more than a tiny swimsuit or maybe less if he was lucky.

“ _Rafael_.”

As though on cue, he heard your light voice as you called for him. A sound so sweet that he almost forgot about his phone call as he smiled around his glass. What he found as he leaned against the door frame was equal parts trick and treat. “I thought you could wait.”

Perched comfortably on the large bed, you were waiting for him. With your feet tucked underneath you and hands now resting in your lap, you practically preened for him as you pushed out your chest. You were on display and all his but he knew better. The gentle rosy flush of your cheeks proved your fingers did more than just twiddle in his absence. “I did try,” you lamented, sighing heavily with your shoulders falling. “But then you took so long. I just had to.”

“What has gotten into you tonight?” he tsked, shaking his head in disapproval as he pushed himself up and entered the room. Your bright eyes followed him, watching as he loosened his tie and rummaged through his dresser for something. Rafael purposefully kept his back to his wife, keeping you in suspense as to what treat was in store that evening. “I thought you and I had an understanding - a little agreement.”

No one else would have ever caught the flash of guilt that washed over you as you broke character. No one except for him. As Rafael glanced back, you weren’t a naughty schoolgirl looking to be punished or a tease either but his wife who made a promise, no matter how silly and broke it. “Come here,” he hummed, tapping his thigh as he sat on the edge of the bed. Going to your hands and knees, you crawled to his side. He gently cupped your face in his hand, stroking his thumb over your chin. “I love you.”

_And he did._ Rafael never imagined that it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved his wife. He fell in love with your courage, your sincerity and the way your voice was enough to silence his demons. You were his heart and soul. “I love you too,” you whispered against his lips. He would never grow old of your kisses or the way you looked at him like he might just be the greatest man to ever live. Both of which he did not deserve. “I'm sorry.”

Rafael was well aware that he was not the easiest person in the world to even get along with, let alone marry. The last year has been particularly challenging and there were far too many days when he was afraid he pushed not only you but their vows to the limit. You were strong. You stood by his side, never once wavering in your dedication to him or their marriage. So you had nothing to be sorry for, ever. If anything you deserves a medal for putting up with him and maybe a little Halloween too. “You are going to make it up to me though, aren't you?”  
  
A simple nod was all he needed. “Turn around.”

Immediately you complied, slinking back to your spot on the bed. The smile on your angelic face as you looked over your shoulder said you would do anything, anything just to get fucked. As you braced yourself on your hands and knees, you rubbed your thighs together, giving him a lovely view. Your pussy wasn't just wet for him, you were shivering in anticipation.

“I could have sworn the last time I looked, you still had panties on,” he hummed, slowly trailing his knuckles along the outside of your thighs. Rafael pushed a flat palm between your shoulders, forcing your chest against the bed with you ass tipped high. You were exposed. You were spread so wide in the undignified position that there was no doubt who was in charge and who your sweet body belonged to. “Did you take those off for me or could you really not last the twenty minutes on your own without touching yourself?”

“I did it for me.”

A loud crack resounded through the bedroom as his hand landed hard against your ass, making you fall forward as you cried out. Four more came quickly, each harder than the next. He massaged the tender skin, appreciating as your creamy skin glowed pink. “How many times do you need to be punished for the same crime? I am starting to think you just like seeing me angry,” Rafael brushed long your waves out of your face and dropped a hand to cup your sensitive cunt. He noted with bravado, you seemed to be getting far more enjoyment out of this than you probably deserved. “You are very very wet, cariño.”

You took a deep breath, shuddering as the wide head of his cock notched inside of you. He held you in place, just deep enough to feel you stretch around him and begin to squirm. “You must really want to come, don’t you.”

“ _Please, daddy_.”

With a heavy groan, he surged forward, snapping his hips into place as he filled you wholly. Rafael wasted no time, setting the rough, dominating pace he preferred. “Oh, this is going to be a tight fit,” he growled, holding you to him as he enjoyed the feeling of your velvet heat snug around his dick. As his thrusts quickened again you whined, still pleading with him for even more and to go deeper, both knowing full well there was no room for such a demand. “My greedy girl.”

With his eyes trained on you, he gently skimmed over the delicate lines of your small waist to the swell of your hips and ass. You arched into his touch as his hands feasted on you, desperate to take as much of your husband as your petite body would allow. “You are too good to me.” he cooed, spreading your ass wider. There was something so hot, so primal about seeing you this way, watching as he buried himself deep inside of you.

Rafael never would’ve dreamed the spoiled coed he met five years ago would ever allow anyone to handle her so roughly, open and exposed to him on all fours. You gave yourself freely though, relinquishing to your husband to use you as he’d see fit. The little acts of submission did not go unrewarded. In earnest, he finally settled in on your clit, pressing and circling you with his fingers in the hard, fast way you craved. “Are you ready to show me how sorry you really are?”

You nodded frantically at his words with your legs now trembling as he fucked you. In the beginning, he intended to make you wait for it and keep you on edge till he was ready. Seeing you this way though, so needy and wound up, drove him crazy. Within seconds, you were coming, your fingers gripping the bedding as you bucked back on him so hard he nearly lost control himself. “Oh, I bet that felt really good but -.”

Slowing down, Rafael wrapped an arm around you, urging you up so your back was flush against his chest. You reached for him, desperately craving the feel of your hands on him again and the taste of his lips and tongue. As their kiss deepened, he pulled at the bow holding your small top together like you were a present for only him to unwrap. “I need you to be extra sweet for me tonight,” he purred low in your ear, grinding as you tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck. “You're going to do that again.”

He knew you were exhausted when you head lolled back to his shoulder, nuzzling into him as you kissed his neck and told him no. Rafael took your breasts in one hand, rolling your nipples between his fingers while the other began its descent. Your breath hitched as he rubbed soft circles over your stomach before he slowly slipped again between your legs. Already too sensitive from your efforts that day and now his own, you tried to push your husband away. “I can't.”

He laughed softly as he kissed your cheek and nipped at your jaw. He grasped your inner thigh, roughly pulling you open even wider for him. With his knees pressed against yours, Rafael ensured no matter what you did now, you were at his mercy. “Oh, but I know for a fact you can.”

Little by little, your protests turned to quiet pleas as you pushed back into him, reaching for your husband when he dared to pull his hand away. Rafael gave more and more, showering you with affection. As he tenderly stroked your arm, he whispered that he loved you, how beautiful you looked and how good it was going to feel when he came inside you. “Is that what you want? Do you want me inside you?”

“ _Please_ ,” you mewled, a lovely combination now of raw pleasure, pain and broken english. Rafael could feel his own end rapidly approaching, driven by the little sounds you made and your warm breath on his skin as you pleaded in Italian. “ _Dio mio, daddy per favore.”_

A new angle and a lazy roll of your hips was all it took to push them both over the edge. He rocked his hips against you one, two, three times, before you arched. Again and again, your cunt hugged him, pulsing and squeezing his cock as he came excruciatingly hard. “ _Fuck_ , there you go - esa es mi chica,” he growled as he took control, surging up and accenting each word with another punishing snap of the hips. “Papi's sweet, sweet girl.”

Soothed by your gentle touches, Rafael leaned back on his haunches, wrapping his arms tight around you. As he splayed his hand across your lower stomach, he gave you a few last thrusts, marking you in the most of primal way with every pulse. “ _Ay, papi_ ,” you hummed, playfully slapping his face as you cupped his cheek and looked to him with a sexy, sated smile. “I think we may have just created a new tradition.”

“Happy Halloween.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have a few one-shots that I am almost done with. So again, please let me know what you think! Should I keep going? I am open to all kind of ideas.


End file.
